Control
by MewPainappuru
Summary: Alzeid and Rahzel have stopped in a small town for the night, but something about the local hotel owner doesn't sit right with Rahzel. And, of course, Baroqueheat is only causing trouble and irritating Rahzel more...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers! This is my first Dazzle/Hatenkou Yuugi fanfic, and I'm really excited to write it because I love this anime sooo much! I know this isn't a very popular anime, but I hope to get a little bit of feedback so that I know how I'm doing and what I can improve on. That being said, **_ please review and let me know what you think. I live to please, so don't be afraid to let me know if you think something needs to be fixed!_****_

_****_Disclaimer: I do not own Dazzle/Hatenkou Yuugi. All of the characters (minus one or two OCs) belong to their respective owners._****_

One

"How long has it been since we last ate?" Rahzel asked, trying to sound nonchalant instead of whiny. She casually twirled one of her long braids in the air, causing the green ribbon on the end of it to come undone. She retied the ribbon and turned toward Alzeid, expecting an answer.

For a moment, the albino man didn't seem to notice her, but when he finally caught her eyes, he sighed. "If you're hungry, then just say so, stupid girl," he said monotonously.

Rahzel scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not hungry!" she insisted. "It was merely a question of curiosity! I thought, maybe you might be hungry. You barely ate the last time we stopped, after all. And you've got bags under your eyes. You look like you could use some sleep as well."

Alzeid sighed again, knowing that the spoiled girl wouldn't stop insisting that he needed to rest until he found them a hotel to stay at. "Fine," he said bitterly. "If you want to stop so badly, then we can stop. We'll get rooms at the next hotel that we come across."

"I told you, I don't need to stop!" Rahzel pushed. "I'm just worried about you, that's all." She pouted when Alzeid didn't respond to her, but she soon became busy with trying to locate a hotel and forgot about it. She only slightly hoped that they wouldn't find a hotel until they reached the next town. The one they were in at the current moment didn't look very promising and Rahzel felt uncomfortable under the eyes of several men they passed.

"There," Alzeid said, pointing towards a two story building that had "Hotel" painted in red across the front. It wasn't a very large building, yet it was the biggest they had seen in the town so far.

Rahzel's eyes widened and she turned to Alzeid with uncertainty. "Are… Are you sure you want to stay there? They don't exactly look like they will be able to provide us with what we need."

Alzeid shrugged. "I'm no king. I don't need any special treatment. Besides, I'm so tired I just might collapse at any minute. I mean, look at the bags under my eyes." A sarcastic smirk appeared on his face for a moment before he began making his way to the hotel building. Rahzel followed close behind him, wary of her surroundings and the uneasy feeling the town gave her.

When they opened the door, they were greeted by a plump man with a scruffy beard. "Welcome!" he said, placing the can of beer in his hand down on the table in front of him. "Can I interest you two in a room here at my fine establishment?"

"Fine establishment, my ass…" Rahzel muttered under her breath as she and Alzeid approached the man to make their reservations.

"Two rooms, actually," Alzeid said to the man. "There's no way in hell she's staying in the same room as me." Rahzel moved to punch Alzeid for his comment, but he was faster than her and grabbed her wrist before she could strike him.

The hotel owner laughed. "Very well then. Two rooms it is." He pushed a small notebook towards Alzeid and handed him a pen. "If you could just write down your names and how long you plan to stay, I would appreciate it. Then, I'll take your payment and show you to your rooms." Alzeid quickly scribbled down his and Rahzel's information and then the two followed the man up to the second floor, where he handed them two room keys. "I hope your stay is enjoyable. If there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to let me know," he said with a smile, which was directed particularly towards Rahzel.

Rahzel's face burned with discomfort. She mumbled a thank you and then hurried into her room, slamming the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed with a sigh and ran her fingers through her raven hair. Her hands were shaking and she was breathing heavily.

_Calm down!_ she demanded of herself. _It's not like you to get so worked up over something like that. You're used to people staring at you. And why shouldn't they stare? You're a very beautiful young lady!_

She inhaled deeply, relaxing herself. She couldn't understand why this man made her so nervous. Something about that look in his eyes had really disturbed her, and she was almost too scared to sleep alone. However, she knew that Alzeid would never let her share his room, unless she wanted to sleep on the floor, which she didn't. When a knock sounded at her door, she let out an involuntary yelp of surprise. Rahzel quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment and then made her way to the door. She opened the door slowly, peering over the edge to see who was knocking for her. When she saw Alzeid standing on the other side, she let out a sigh of relief and opened the door completely.

"Do you want to get something to eat or not?" Alzeid asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "You ran into your room so damn quickly that I almost didn't come to get you. By the way, you insulted the hotel owner by rushing off. You should probably apologize."

Rahzel's blue eyes widened and she shook her head violently. "I have nothing to apologize for!" she insisted. "He should apologize for the way he was looking at me!"

Alzeid scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself like that. He's an old man. He doesn't want anything to do with you. Stop being conceited and come and get dinner with me. Otherwise, you can sit in your room all alone while I go and find something to eat."

"We're not eating here, are we?" she asked in a soft, dejected voice. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Alzeid was brushing her discomfort aside, but she decided not to push the subject any longer. She didn't want to start a fight with him.

"We don't have to if you really don't want to," Alzeid replied with a shrug. "But I don't want to wander all over town to find a restaurant that you deem perfect. We're going somewhere close and cheap, got it?"

Rahzel nodded. "That's fine… Thank you, Alzeid." Noticing something was off about his companion, Alzeid stared at Rahzel for a few seconds, but didn't say anything. Then he sighed and led her out of the hotel.

They walked around the town for only a few minutes until they found a small café to eat at. They settled down at a booth in the back of the café and began looking over the menus in front of them. Neither of them said anything as they contemplated what to eat. Rahzel, still a bit shaken from her encounter with the hotel owner, was nervously tapping her index finger on the top of the table. Nothing on the menu really appealed to her and she wasn't exactly hungry anymore, so she decided on something small when the waitress arrived to take their order.

"Hey, Alzeid?" Rahzel said, a sudden thought occurring to her as she sipped her tea. "What are we going to do about Baroqueheat? We didn't get a room for him."

Alzeid shrugged indifferently. "Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if he already made plans to stay the night in some young lady's room. However, if he is truly in need of a room, he can sleep on my floor."

Rahzel giggled. "Good luck getting him to agree to that," she said.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemiangel, I'm actually in the process of reading the manga right now and I love it :) Thank you for your compliments towards the story. I hope it continues to please. Angie, Thank you very much! It makes me so happy to hear that you like it so far! **

Two

Rahzel was surprised at how exhausted she was when she got back to her room at the hotel. All the traveling that she and Alzeid had done lately was really taking a toll on her. To make matters worse, her stomach was starting to hurt because of the food she had eaten just a few minutes ago. She sighed and trudged over to her bed. She took out her braids and removed her clothes until she was only in a thin slip. But then, she remembered the hotel owner and goose bumps covered her skin. Not wanting to risk anything, she began to replace her clothes.

"Oh no… Don't put them back on," a smooth voice from behind her spoke. "I was really enjoying the view."

Rahzel jumped and quickly spun around to confront her intruder. She couldn't wait to catch the hotel owner and prove to Alzeid that he was as shady as she had thought. However, she was disappointed to see that the hotel owner wasn't the one who had spoken up. She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "It's rude to spy on a lady while she changes!"

Baroqueheat was perched on the windowsill, a sly smile plastered on his face. He shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. "I was bored, so I thought I would come say hello. You're the one who decided to put on a show for me." He lit the cigarette and took a long drag before speaking again. "And, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to finish where you left off."

Rahzel's cheeks burned and she clenched her fists. "You damn pervert! Get out of my room!" she yelled, scrambling to put the rest of her clothes back on. "It's bad enough I have to deal with one man treating me like he can't wait to have his way with me-"

"Whoa, has Al-boy finally made his move?" Baroqueheat asked, jumping off the windowsill and into the room. "I was wondering when it was finally going to happen." He grinned at Rahzel, his cobalt eyes glinted.

"No!" Rahzel said, stomping her foot. "Alzeid and I are partners, and only partners! You know that!" She pouted and narrowed her eyes at the brunette man before her. "Stop making stupid assumptions." She finished putting the rest of her clothes back on and sat on her bed.

"Well," Baroqueheat said, taking one last drag from his cigarette before tossing it out the window, "I guess that's convenient." He made his way over to Rahzel's bed in just a few strides. "I guess this means he won't mind if _I_ make a move, right?" Before Rahzel could say anything in protest, Baroqueheat grabbed Rahzel's wrists and forced her to lie on her back. He positioned himself over her and then swiftly brought his mouth down on hers.

Rahzel's eyes widened in shock and she tried to struggle against him, but he was much stronger than she was. When their lips parted, Rahzel expected Baroqueheat to move off of her, but he remained where he was, staring at her. "What the hell was that for?" Rahzel yelled.

Baroqueheat chuckled. "Come on now; don't act like you didn't like it. You don't have to hide the way you feel." He caressed Rahzel's face with his hand.

"Your mouth tastes like an ashtray," Rahzel hissed.

"Perhaps," Baroqueheat replied with a shrug, "but that's not a denial by any means, if you ask me."

"Dammit, Heat! Get off of me!" Rahzel cried out, once again trying to struggle against him.

"But the view from up here is so beautiful," he said, tightening his grip on her slightly. "Can't I just look a little longer?"

"You can admire me from afar! It'll be a lot more comfortable for both of us!"

"Actually, I'm quite comfortable where I am," Baroqueheat said, smirking at her and how helpless she looked. He loved frustrating her because he always thought that the look on her face was adorable. But aside from that, he actually was admiring her beauty. Her black hair reflected the moonlight, making it shine. Her brilliant blue eyes stared into his, fire burning behind them. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Rahzel and Baroqueheat turned their heads and faced the door. "Sh…" he whispered. "Don't make a sound and they'll leave."

Rahzel nodded and continued to stare at the door, willing the person on the other side to go away. When a second knock sounded, she rolled her eyes. Why didn't they realize that she wasn't going to answer the door? Then, she heard someone mumbling something and the soft clicking sound of a key sliding into a keyhole. Rahzel's heart started pounding with fear. To her knowledge, the only person with a key to her room, besides her, was the hotel owner. She looked up at Baroqueheat, whose eyes were narrowed as he concentrated on the door. When the door slowly swung open, Rahzel felt her stomach churn and she felt like she was going to be sick. The hotel owner stood in the doorway, along with another man that she didn't know.

"Uh… Hey, boss, I thought you said she was rooming alone," the strange man said, peering over the hotel owner's shoulder.

"Shut it, Aggis. She's _supposed_ to be rooming alone," the other man said, his brows furrowing with anger. He and his acquaintance stepped into the room and shut the door behind them. "Although, it appears to me that we are interrupting something. I knew she wasn't as innocent as she tried to come off as." He smirked. "But I suppose this is alright. I don't have too much opposition to sharing."

"Sharing?" Baroqueheat repeated. He looked down at Rahzel, still pinned underneath him, and then back at the two men who had just entered the room. He pushed himself off of Rahzel and stood next to the bed. "Now, you stay here like a good girl, alright?" he said to his friend with a wink. "Let me take care of this." Rahzel opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it again, changing her mind. Baroqueheat then turned his attention to the hotel owner and his friend. "You say you don't mind sharing," he said, a wicked glint shining in his eyes, "but, you see, I never really grasped the concept and importance of sharing when I was a boy, so I'm afraid I'm not very good at it now." He clenched his right hand and, where a simple butterfly tattoo on the back of his hand once was, a large sword appeared.

"Whoa… Hold on now…" Aggis said, his body beginning to quiver as he glanced at the other man's weapon. "I didn't come looking or prepared for a fight. I'm just going to show myself out." With that, he rushed out of the door.

"Good idea," Baroqueheat said with a satisfied grin. "Are you going to join him?" he asked the hotel owner.

"No way in Hell," the man replied angrily. "I came here for a reason, and I ain't leaving until I get what I want." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handgun. His finger rested on the trigger and he pointed the firearm at Baroqueheat. "That stupid contraption you've got there one your arm is _nothing_ compared to this," he said menacingly. "It may not seem like much, but it will do a hell of a lot more damage than whatever you've got will."

Baroqueheat simply chuckled at the man's threat. "You severely underestimate me. But if you really think that you can beat me, then I accept your challenge. Show me what you've got. We'll battle for Rahzel's innocence!"

Rahzel slapped her palm to her forehead. "Why did I think it was a good idea to trust this bastard?" she asked herself. A sudden thought came to her and her eyes widened. "He better not lose, dammit! There's no way I'm losing my innocence to someone like _that_," she said, shuddering at the thought of the hotel owner having his way with her.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the last chapter for "Control"! Originally this story was going to be a one-shot, but I'm happy that it ended up being a couple chapters long. It's short, but it was a lot of fun to write. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and thanks to those who review! It really means the world to me. Artemiangel, That would certainly be an incredibly funny scene to see! Haha... And although my story doesn't play out exactly like that, I hope you enjoy what I came up with!**_

Three

The hotel owner didn't even hesitate. He fired the gun, causing Rahzel to cry out in alarm, but Baroqueheat was fast enough to fall to the ground and roll out of the way before the bullet could hit him. He jumped back up quickly and ran over to the hotel owner, placing the blade of his sword against the man's throat before he had any time to react. The manager's eyes widen in shock and fear.

Baroqueheat chuckled. "I told you that you were underestimating me," he said in a cocky voice. He winked at Rahzel. "See, nothing to fear, my love. There was no way I was going to let this guy have you before I had my turn."

Rahzel groaned and buried her flushed face in her hands. "Dammit Heat… Just stop talking, please…"

"Aw come on…" the brunette continued. "You could at least thank me and treat me like the knight in shining armor-" Baroqueheat suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence when his captive raised his gun again, this time, pointing it at Rahzel.

"Let me go," he said through clenched teeth, "or I'll shoot the bitch."

"Bitch?" Rahzel fumed. "How dare you say-"

"Shut up!" he roared. His hands shook nervously, but his finger rested on the trigger, daring either of them to call his bluff. "Get this damn sword away from my neck right now!" Baroqueheat couldn't risk Rahzel's life. He dropped his arm, his sword disappearing, and backed away from the hotel owner slowly. The owner rushed over to Rahzel, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stand beside him. He pressed the gun against Rahzel's forehead. "Now, you're going to come with me, and you're going to do exactly as I say, do you understand me?"

"I refuse!" Rahzel argued. She remained still though, for she was scared that if she so much as flinched, the man would shoot her. "I… I want no part of whatever you have planned. Just leave me alone!"

"Do you want a bullet in the brain?" the man yelled, pressing the barrel of his gun against her head even harder. "If you keep running your mouth like that, you're going to get it. And you're little boyfriend here will follow right after you."

"Baroqueheat is so not my boyfriend…" Rahzel mumbled, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

"I think that's the least of our problems, Rahzel-chan." Baroqueheat pointed out.

"Stop this pointless chatter! Both of you just shut up!" The man glared at Rahzel. "Now, I'm going to tell you one last time. Come with me!"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the door to Rahzel's room flew open and slammed against the wall. Rahzel and the hotel owner jumped. Baroqueheat just crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. The hotel owner looked toward the door and his face paled. Heavy footsteps sounded as the person walked into the room. Rahzel didn't dare turn her head to see who was joining them.

"Let her go," an angry voice growled.

Rahzel's eyes widened with happiness. She knew that voice! "Alzeid…" she whispered.

"Or what?" the hotel owner challenged. He was trying to sound fearless, but his voice was shaking slightly. It was obvious that he was scared of the albino man.

Alzeid pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at the older man. "Do you really want to find out? I can guarantee that I won't miss, and you _will_ die instantly."

"If you shoot me, I'll shoot your little friend here," he replied. "So go on and try it. Are you willing to risk her life?"

Alzeid scoffed. "You don't stand a chance." As soon as the last word left his mouth, Alzeid fired his gun, sending a bullet spiraling towards the hotel owner. Rahzel's eyes widened and she waited for the sound of a second gun firing and the impact of a bullet in her own head. However, she was knocked to ground before the second gun went off. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt a heaviness on top of her when she landed on her back. She slowly opened her eyes again and saw Baroqueheat on top of her.

He grinned and winked at Rahzel. "So, we're here again?" he said in a low, suggestive voice.

"If I get woken up one more time," Alzeid snarled before Rahzel had the time to reprimand Baroqueheat for his comment, "you two will end up just like him." He grabbed the dead manager, flung him over his shoulder, and walked off to dispose of the body. The door banged shut behind him.

"Wait a minute!" Rahzel yelled, hoping her partner could still hear her. "You're just going to leave him alone with me?"

"Rahzel-chan…" Baroqueheat purred, caressing the girl's face, "you hurt my feelings when you talk like that. Can't you just enjoy my company?"

"If you would behave respectably, maybe I could," Rahzel snapped.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette man asked innocently. "I'm always respectable around you."

"_This_ is not respectable!" Rahzel shouted, struggling against him. "This is not the proper way to treat a young lady!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Baroqueheat said. "I know plenty of young ladies who are more than thrilled to be treated this way, especially by me." He smirked at the raven haired girl. "Want to see what _else_ they like?"

"No!" Rahzel screamed as he lowered his face to hers. She wiggled frantically underneath him, trying to free herself.

The two of them froze when the door banged open once again. Rahzel's blue eyes widened and her face paled. They slowly turned their heads towards the door. Standing in the doorway, a livid glare on his face, was Alzeid. He narrowed his eyes at the two of them on the floor. He walked into the room, slamming the door shut behind him and stood beside them, his arms crossed.

"What the hell?" he said in a soft, irritated voice. "All I wanted was to get some sleep. And, as usual, the two of you are getting in the way of what I want." He sighed and reached out, grabbing the back of Baroqueheat's shirt. He easily pulled the other man off Rahzel, turning him so that they were face to face. "What are you doing to her?" he growled.

Baroqueheat shrugged and smiled innocently. "I'm not doing anything that she didn't ask for," he insisted.

"Liar!" Rahzel as she sat up. "He is a liar!"

"Quiet," Alzeid snapped, turning to look at the teen girl. He returned his attention to Baroqueheat and sighed. "There are so many other women in this town that you could harass," he said exasperatedly. "Why do you have to bother Rahzel?"

"I assure you, I was _not_ bothering her at all," Baroqueheat said with a chuckle. "She may have been yelling, but I can tell what she really wants."

Alzeid scoffed and dragged the other man towards the window. "I'm assuming this is how you came in, so this is how you're going to leave too." He casually shoved Baroqueheat out the window, knowing that the brunette would be fine and land safely. Then he spun around to face Rahzel again. "Now, what should I do with you?" he mused.

"Nothing!" Rahzel exclaimed. "I'm the victim in all of this! You should be fussing over me and making sure I'm alright!" Alzeid raised his eyebrows at the girl, and Rahzel blushed. "Right…" she said in a much quieter voice. "You _don't_ fuss over anything."

Alzeid reached down and lifted Rahzel to her feet. Before the raven-haired girl could thank him, he tightened his grip on her and began walking, pulling her behind him. She whined, demanding to know what he was doing. They didn't walk far though. He stopped in front of the room's small closet and pulled the door open. Without any hesitation, he pushed Rahzel into the small space and shut the door.

Rahzel gasped and felt along the door, hoping to find a doorknob, but was disappointed. She slammed her fists against the door. "Alzeid!" she yelled frantically. "Alzeid, let me out right now! Alzeid, please!"

"You seem to be the center of all the noise that is keeping me awake," the albino said in a smooth, cold voice. "With you in there, I'll finally be able to get some sleep." Ignoring the Rahzel's cries to be let out, Alzeid left the room, returning to his own. As he laid down in bed, pleased that he was going to be able to sleep, he hoped that he would remember to let Rahzel out of the closet before leaving in the morning.

_**The End**_

_**Once again, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**_

**_-Mew Painappuru_**


End file.
